Scary Love
by Butterflylady09
Summary: What do a girl when she's left alone. what does she do when she falls in love with a guy that canbe her doom.


CHAPTER 1

It was one cold, dark night the moon was shining and there probably was a thousands stars in the sky. I woke up at around 3 from having a horrible dream. You know the dreams that you don't dare say out loud hoping that it don't come true. My mom always knows when I'm having those dreams, don't ask me why cause I don't know either, anyways she always brings me a tall glass of water to drink for I can fall asleep better. She says it washes the bad dreams away. But I don't believe her cause I'm 15 not 6. When I woke up I realized I was alone no one was home except for me and my little dog Ty. He was a West Highland White Terrier. I know cute. I got up just to make sure even through I didn't need to I was pretty sure no one was here. It was a gut feeling and everyone tells you to believe your gut feeling. I walked through my narrow hallway making sure to watch where I look so I don't bump in to anything. I open the door to my parents room and saw nothing on the bed not even the slightest movement. Out of nowhere I hear a really weird squeaking noise not knowing what it was I instantly went into panic. I looked from left to right then left again and right again looking for the source of that scaring noise. Then as if anything couldn't get worse I felt a feathered like thing moving up and down my leg. I grasped at the odd feeling. "Don't kill me pppplease you caaaaannn have whatever you like my mom keeps money in her underwear drawer take it I don't want it." I said that so fast he or she probably didn't understand what the heck I was saying. Even though my mom was going to kill me for saying that I didn't care I rather be killed by my own mothers hand than some strangers. A few moments pass by and I still didn't hear or feel anything so I decided to take a little, tiny peek just a tiny one, I opened my eyes and to my surprise I didn't see anything. I looked at there was Samson laying there on thought I my feet like its all good. "You stupid dog" and with that I kicked him off my feet for scaring me half to death. I am so paranoid. I started walking toward the stairs when I heard a glass shatter in the kitchen and the lights were on. It couldn't be Samson because he was right there beside nuzzling on my exposed leg. "Get off me you retard." Ya I was still pissed at him and you couldn't blame me one bit. And my dumb self just had to go look and see. Lets go see if I well get myself killed or not tonight. When I reached the kitchen I found myself face to face with 2 not 1 but 2 masked thieves or so I thought. If it was somebody else they would have probably blazed it by now screaming have mercy. But it was like I was frozen solid to the floor. Like oxygen was ripped from my lungs without even the chance of going through the respiration process. I was looking dead at them. When started dropping everything they in their hands on the floor that's when I knew they was going to do something I knew I wouldn't like to me. Finally my legs decided to do something and move. I ran straight to my room with them right on my heels. I slam the door right on their faces before they could get in. One of them started shaking the doorknob and the other slamming into the door. I was scared to death if I could've fallen right now I would but I think my brain is frozen. " We have your dog if you don't want us to slit its throat you'll do the smart thing and come out" he said. I looked around the room to make sure and what do you it Samson wasn't there. " Just great not only did he scare me but his also going to be the cause of my death." she said in a soft raspy voice. _Woof __woof . Oh Samson. _I'm gonna have to go save him huh. Ya I thought so. "Come on out we ain't going to hurt we just wanna talk." said that same voice earlier. _Ya right like I'm gonna actually believe that._ I walked as slowly as I can trying to delay it. I reached the door and started unlocking the door before for I could even turn the knob the push the door open with get amount of force. I was staring into the eyes of the person that was going to bring me my doom. Then suddenly I was slipping into the darkness and everywhere in my body cease to exist to me. I could hear my mom saying " honey don't go into the light, whatever you do don't go into the light baby". Is this how death feels like? Huh never thought it would fill so empty and……and…..alone.

hapter 2


End file.
